Power sanders are used in a wide variety of applications such as woodworking. One factor important to achieving satisfactory results is providing a proper amount of pressing force onto the workpiece during sanding. For example, a user should ensure that they do not bias the sanding paper too heavily in one area as opposed to others to avoid a displeasing finish and/or surface irregularities. In addition, it is desirable to achieve optimum performance from the sander to complete a given job more efficiently. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for providing a sander having user feedback indicative of an amount of user bias being applied to a workpiece.